ozzyosbournefandomcom-20200214-history
Memoirs of a Madman
'Memoirs of a Madman' is a CD/DVD compilation album by Ozzy Osbourne. It was released on October 14, 2014. The album is said to be an updated version of the compilation album ''The Ozzman Cometh. Tracklist CD # Crazy Train # Mr. Crowley # Flying High Again # Over the Mountain # Bark at the Moon # The Ultimate Sin # Miracle Man # No More Tears (Edit) # Mama, I'm Coming Home # Road to Nowhere # Perry Mason # I Just Want You # Gets Me Through # Changes (with Kelly Osbourne) # I Don't Wanna Stop # Let Me Hear You Scream # Paranoid (Live at The Roundhouse, London 2010) DVD1 Music videos # Bark at the Moon # So Tired # The Ultimate Sin # Lightning Strikes # Crazy Train # Miracle Man # Crazy Babies # Breakin' All the Rules # No More Tears # Mama, I'm Coming Home # Mr. Tinkertrain # Time After Time # Road to Nowhere # I Don't Want to Change the World (Live) # Changes # Perry Mason # I Just Want You # See You on the Other Side # Back on Earth # Gets Me Through # Dreamer # In My Life # I Don't Wanna Stop # Let Me Hear You Scream # Life Won't Wait # Let It Die Bonus videos * Mama, I'm Coming Home (alternate version) * The Making of "Let Me Hear You Scream" * The Making of "Life Won't Wait" DVD2 Performances & interviews # I Don't Know (Rochester, NY 1981) # Suicide Solution (Rochester, NY 1981) # Mr. Crowley (Rochester, NY 1981) # Crazy Train (Rochester, NY 1981) # Over the Mountain (Albuquerque, NM 1982) # Fairies Wear Boots (MTV 1982 New York) # Bark at the Moon (Entertainment USA 1984 Kansas City, MO 1986) # Never Know Why (Entertainment USA 1984 Kansas City, MO 1986) # Killer of Giants (Entertainment USA 1984 Kansas City, MO 1986) # Thank God for the Bomb (Entertainment USA 1984 Kansas City, MO 1986) # Secret Loser (Entertainment USA 1984 Kansas City, MO 1986) # Bloodbath in Paradise (Philadelphia, PA 1989) # Tattooed Dancer (Philadelphia, PA 1989) # Miracle Man (Philadelphia, PA 1989) # Bark at the Moon (MTV 1989 Marquee, UK 1991) # I Don't Want to Change the World (San Diego, CA 1992) # Road to Nowhere (San Diego, CA 1992) # No More Tears (Japan 1992) # Desire (Japan 1992) # Mama, I'm Coming Home (MTV 1992) # Ozzmosis Recording Sessions 1992 (Studio 1992) # Perry Mason (Ozzfest 1996) # Gets Me Through (Tokyo, Japan 2001) # Not Going Away (Ozzfest 2007) # I Don't Wanna Stop (Las Vegas, NV 2007) # Let Me Hear You Scream (London, England 2010) # Flying High Again (Philadelphia, PA 1989) # Believer (Tokyo, Japan 2001) Personnel * Ozzy Osbourne: Vocals * Randy Rhoads: Guitar (Tracks: 1-4) * Jake E. Lee: Guitar (Tracks: 5 and 6) * Zakk Wylde: Guitar (Tracks: 7-15) * Gus G: Guitar (Tracks: 15 and 16) * Bob Daisley: Bass (Tracks: 1-5, 7-10) * Geezer Butler: Bass (Tracks: 11 and 12) * Robert Trujillo: Bass (Tracks: 13 and 14) * Rob Nicholson: Bass (Tracks: 15-17) * Lee Kerslake: Drums (Tracks: 1-4) * Tommy Aldridge: Drums (Track 5) * Randy Castillo: Drums (Tracks: 6-10) * Deen Castronovo: Drums (Tracks: 11 and 12) * Mike Bordin: Drums (Tracks: 13-15) * Kevin Churko: Drums (Track 16) * Tommy Clufetos: Drums (Track 17) * Don Airey: Keyboards (Tracks: 1-2, 5) * Mike Moran: Keyboards (Track 6) * John Sinclair: Keyboards (Tracks: 7-10) * Rick Wakeman: Keyboards (Tracks: 11 and 12) * Tim Palmer: Keyboards (Tracks: 13 and 14) References Category:Compilation Albums Category:Tracklist needs upgrading